


Once Again With Feelings

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Ian and JR get lost while camping.Ian gets hit with sex pollen.JR can't really resist that.Then there is sex and feelings tumble out.Disclaimer this did not happen in real life love them both





	

“I’m just saying,” Ian gave a soft laugh. “Let’s face it, we’re lost.” He sat down on a nearby rock and let his backpack thunk to the ground with an aggravated snort. He waved his cellphone around. “And we’ve lost reception.” 

“Settle down, Ian. We just need to get to high ground and keep going up the mountain. We’re bound to find a bald patch and then we can see where we are.” JR knew a bit more about the wilderness than Ian did so he was going to have to accept that.

The fog wasn’t helping them see north vs south. Ian was tired and hungry and just wanted to throw down the tent and sleep for a while. They had been walking for nearly half a day and completely lost the trail. He normally wasn’t one to panic but this was worrying him a lot. Their cell phones weren’t working and if they didn’t find the trail soon they would eventually run out of food. “I don’t know about you but I don’t know how to skin or catch a rabbit for that matter. Also, bunnies. I’m not eating bunnies.” Ian grumbled.

“I have a box of energy bars, you idiot. We’re not going to starve.” JR crouched down and felt the ground. “And if we’re not back in twenty four hours the park rangers will start looking for us.”

“What are you doing?” Ian asked. They were supposed to be trying to find a secluded fishing hole and made a wrong turn somewhere. It wasn’t exactly safe, there were predators. They did have protection but that didn’t make him feel any better. Actually, he sort of loved how a gun strapped to JR’s thigh looked. Not that he would ever tell him that. Ian had refused a gun, he didn’t like them.  He had a knife if he was desperate.

"Testing the ground to make sure it’s stable for a tent. It’s not that big a clearing so we can only use one.” JR noted. “It’s getting dark so we should camp for the night. Maybe the fog will lift in the morning.”  He noticed a few off-colored flowers dotting the campsite he didn’t recognize and wrinkled his nose slightly. “Besides, there’s a stream nearby we can get water.”

Ian knew JR was right. They should set up camp and a fire. Maybe a fire would also show the rangers their location. He at least knew how to do that so while JR set up the camp he set up the fire. He collected a few stones for the fire ring, fingers brushing against the odd shaped flowers. When he did they broke apart and the pollen lifted into the air. He sneezed.

“You okay, Bobo?” JR glanced over his shoulder. His own hand was itching slightly.

“Yeah,” Ian nodded. Once he’d set the fire and controlled the fire he felt suddenly really hot. It was not natural heat either. He swallowed nervously and shifted uncomfortably.  “I’ll...get some water.” He picked up their cantina and practically ran out of the clearing. Jesus. This never happens when he’s actually with JR. Only in the shower or late at night.  He always has control over it, always. This was something else. His cock was so hard it was straining against his pants. “Shit. Shit Shit shit. Down. Go down.” He tried to tell the sonofabitch. JR hadn’t even done anything. It had happened while Ian was making the fire. He glanced over his shoulder. JR was still setting up the tent. He reached down and opened his pants. With a quick few tugs he tried to settle the thing down. It was having none of it. He shuddered and wiped his forehead. His hand wasn’t enough.

He glanced over at JR who was bending over and whacking a stake into the ground. JR’s fucking gorgeous ass, so tight in those jeans. He could see skin as his shirt rode up. He stroked himself and watched JR while the man had absolutely no clue what was happening. He needed badly to come.  He closed his eyes turned away and imagined himself fucking JR’s hole. It would feel so good, so hot...so tight. He panted and quieted his voice down as he hid again. The last thing he needed was JR noticing what was going on. Once more, again he groaned low and god finally. It wasn’t a lot but he came. He reached for a kerchief and quickly patted himself down and zipped back up. He’d just masturbated within eyesight of JR! He felt so ashamed he held onto his knees and couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stop his heart from racing.

“Hey, Bobo?” JR’s hand slammed down on his shoulder unexpectedly. “Where’s that water?”

Ian yelped and sprang away. He stared at JR with wild, half-crazed eyes and swallowed. His lips were dry and his hands shook. He wanted to claw his shirt off, get JR’s shirt off, throw him down and fuck himself senseless on JR’s cock.

“Ian?” JR asked cautiously.

Ian dropped his eyes to JR’s lips. They’d never looked so good. He tried to think about something other than how good they would taste, but he couldn’t.  
  
“What’s the matter with you?” JR tried again. “Hey?” He moved closer and sucked in his breath at the sheen of sweat across Ian’s brow. He reached over and placed the back of his hand on the man’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“JR? JR-” Ian whimpered. He reached out and grabbed JR by the shirt, pawed him and whimpered again. “I-.” He felt very strange. His whole body was on fire and vibrating from need. He needed more than just to come. He needed sex and he needed it now.  
  
“Ian, Ian you don’t want this.” JR shook his head. “We talked about it, and-”

“You talked!” Ian snapped suddenly. It had been a shitty, uncomfortable conversation and Ian had not been able to think of anything to say quickly. JR had taken that as assent to his suggestion and left it alone without giving him a chance to respond. Rather than upset his friend, Ian had gone along with it and here they were.

“Hey, take it easy.” JR gripped his shoulders. The action only caused Ian’s cock to harden again.

Any touch to his body would cause that reaction, he was sure. Ian almost wished he had the powers of a werewolf. He’d throw JR on the ground right there. His head was throbbing and he was so hot. He needed to get out of his clothes. “I can’t think.” Ian whined. “I’m sorry.” He slid down JR to his knees and grabbed his belt and fumbled trying to unbuckle it.

The sight of Ian on his knees nearly undid every shred of morals JR had left. He’d fantasized about that mouth for years and now Ian was being so insistent. So that was why he just he stood there, dazed, unable to stop Ian from opening his pants and getting out his cock. “Do you even know h--oh, _god_.” He knew how. “Wait, wait Ian.”

Ian looked up at him incredulously. He’d just licked a trail from the base to the tip and gave the older man a smirk. “Really?” He whispered huskily. His warm breath ghosted over the head of JR’s cock, poised to take it in with a smug expression.

And he did.

JR had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “I have to stop this.” Unfortunately his body wasn’t really catching up to his mind and then Ian did something with his tongue and his legs nearly buckled. “You _shit_ , you know what you’re doing. You’ve done this before.”

Ian just rolled his eyes.

“You’re not, you’re not. You said you weren’t.” JR gripped Ian’s shoulders and tried to steady himself. His brain wasn’t helping, all the blood was rushing down and wouldn’t let him focus on what Ian was supposed to be. What he had been absolutely certain of five minutes ago.

It would have been one thing if Ian didn’t know what to do, but he knew. He was a fucking expert. “Ahh..god…” JR stuck his fist in his mouth to keep from howling. Ian had pushed his jeans down and gripped his bare ass and encouraged him to move. Fuck his mouth. He gazed down and just couldn’t believe his eyes. It was a wet dream made reality.

Ian looked like he was enjoying himself thoroughly. His pupils were blown with lust as he hollowed his cheeks out and gave a discontented noise until JR began to do what he wanted. Then there was a purr of satisfaction. A fucking purr. It vibrated along his cock and JR didn’t know what god had come down from beyond to make Ian Bohen, but to top off everything? He really knew how to suck cock.

At this rate he wasn’t going to last long but he wanted to. He saw Ian reach for his own cock and begin to pull on it frantically. Something just wasn’t right here. He just-, he just couldn't concentrate. Ian wasn’t being at all rationale. They were out in the middle of the woods. It was twilight but anyone could come upon them. His thoughts rambled in his head and as much as he tried to he couldn’t organize them. He panted and groaned and could feel his cock hitting the back of Ian’s throat as pressure built up in him. Years of it. Jesus fuck, he’d wanted Ian the first time he saw him but impossible. It was impossible. Irresponsible. Fucking _amazing_. “Ian, Ian. Ohh, jesus, Ian. So fucking hot.” He muttered obscenities and finally couldn’t take it any more.

“Bobo, I’m gonna come.” They were desperate words JR never expected in a million years would leave his lips but Ian didn’t pull off. He couldn’t stop it. Ian had to pull off now or,-

Ian didn’t. He took it all, gagged slightly at first but he took everything that came out. He swallowed it and kept JR’s cock warm and welcome between mouth. Come dribbled from Ian’s chin and JR couldn’t stop the cry that left him. He fell to his knees next to his friend and shuddered from the impact of it. Ian’s arms wrapped around him and rocked him gently. JR whimpered as his hands lay limp on Ian’s thighs and his head rested against his neck. “I’m going to fuck you.” Ian whispered in his ear.

JR couldn’t argue. He could barely speak. Moreover, he didn’t want to argue. “Okay,” he murmured his assent as he lifted his eyes to look at Ian.

It was a sight he’d never forget. Ian’s lips were bruised and glistening from his come. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and blown with lust. Then he was kissed pulled up at the same time. Ian’s tongue was warm and wet and tasted funny with his own essence on it but JR would take it. Ian was an all or nothing kisser, he forced reaction, fucked his tongue into JR’s mouth and explored every contour. As far as first kisses went? He could live with this one. He held onto Ian’s shoulders and gripped his shirt. Ian also knew how to kiss, it wasn’t _fair_. How was he supposed to have any moral principles when faced with this?

He could stop it, he could knock Ian out and try and figure out what to do about the situation but he didn’t want to. He wanted those lips, Ian’s cock. He wanted it so badly it made his head spin. JR knew it was wrong to let it continue. He’d lose Ian completely. He had to do something. He _had_ to.

Ian got them into the tent somehow, JR wasn’t really sure how. They had a couple of bedrolls but nothing really fancy. Ian had wanted to rough it.

“Off.” Ian muttered as he gestured at JR’s clothes. He pulled off his own jacket and shirt, then grinned toothily. It was a bit like a kid who had just been given the best present ever.

It was just so very Ian that JR had to laugh.  
  
“What?” Ian asked as he pulled off his boots.

“You’re adorable, and I want you.” JR chuckled. “But I think you’ve somehow been drugged.” He gave Ian a worried look. He took a long deep, uneasy breath.   “And we shouldn’t do this. I shouldn’t have let you do what you did. You need to snap out of it.” He spoke as quickly as possible.

He watched with a sinking heart at Ian’s changing expressions.

“JR.” Ian exhaled, “I need this. I need you.” His eyes darkened as his breath came out in shuddering gasps.  “I need to fuck something. If not you, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  In his current state, he wasn’t above begging. “Please.”  He got his boots off.

JR nodded finally. “It’s going to be alright.” He tried to steady his voice but his heart was beating so rapidly he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. He worked off his own shoes and kicked off his pants and boxers. Ian was on him a moment later. “Tell me you have something. I didn’t exactly expect this.”

Ian thought hard for a moment. “There’s some olive oil in my pack?” Then his eyes lit up and he laughed suddenly. “I have condoms.”

JR made a face. “Of course you do. When you feel better, when this wears off. We need to talk, Bobo. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t imagine life without you.”

“You won’t,” Ian assured him distractedly as he fumbled in his pack for supplies.  “We will.” He was on top of JR in a flash and dragged the man down underneath him. “Life without you would be like life without my right hand.” He stared down and brushed his head against JR’s cheek. “And, I’m right handed.” A comical little grin split across his face as he leaned in to nip JR’s chin and rain little kisses down his neck. “I need to be inside you. I’m losing my mind with the need to be inside you.”

JR pulled out one of the condom packets and laughed in relief. It was the kind that came with lube. Olive Oil in his ass was not appealing. He helped get some lube on Ian’s fingers and worked the condom onto his rock hard beautiful cock. He thanked his lucky stars Ian wasn’t hung like a horse but a very pleasant width and length. Once the condom was on he lay back and ran his fingers through Ian’s hair. “Open me.”

Ian had long flexible arms and he reached easily, without hesitation when JR opened his legs up around him. “Wouldn’t it be easier on your stomach?”  
  
“Yeah, but I want to see you.” JR shook his head.

Ian didn’t have time to prepare JR perfectly. He needed to be inside, right the fuck now. His fingers breached JR’s hole somewhat mercilessly at first with two at once. JR winced from the sharp pain. His hands fell down to clutch the bedroll and brace himself. Ian gazed at him raptly and watched his expression change with each twist of his fingers. “God, Goddamnit JR. Why did I listen to you. You’re fucking perfect. So tight. So hot.” Ian babbled as he  kept moving and stretching. He wasn’t consciously looking for that special spot because his mind was scattered but his fingers found it anyway.

JR bucked and whined and that only served to excite Ian further and he couldn’t take it anymore. Unfortunately it was only a few minutes of prep.

Ian hoped it would be enough. He needed to be inside. “I’m sorry,”  Ian drew out his fingers and positioned his cock. He’d die if he didn’t get in there.  

JR’s eyes opened a little wider. It was not nearly enough but he could tell by the crazed look that Ian was losing control. He reached up and pressed the palm of his hand against Ian’s cheek. “Do it.”

Ian pushed inside JR’s aching hole. It burned and JR gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. He tried to relax and to work with it but nothing helped. It hurt. A lot. “I’m sorry.” Ian dropped his head against JR’s chest as he shoved all the way inside. “I’ve gotta move.”

“Move.” JR said sharply, breath coming out in tight little gasps.

Ian wanted badly to let the control slip and just fuck and fuck but he held on. He kissed JR and held on. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. He’d given blowjobs before and done this once or twice in highschool but not on a regular basis. He gazed at JR and tried to focus on him, on his eyes. On his face. Once movement became easier and JR winced less he tried to find that sweet spot again, tried to angle his hips. It was easier to think now that he was inside the man. Now that he was fucking something.

JR’s pained expressions began to change into gasps of pleasure and his lips trembled. Ian could feel him getting hard again against his stomach and reached between them to help create friction. “Ian, oh jesus.” He panted.

Ian took that as a good sign that he’d got the right spot and kept moving. He resolutely clung to his sanity though it wasn’t easy. He had a strange nearly all-consuming desire just to fuck and fuck with abandon. JR was right, it was some kind of drug. He couldn’t even focus on what kind he just kissed JR again and poured himself into the man. He gave JR everything he could manage until he couldn’t hold onto thought anymore.

When he descended into that spiral he could only feel one thing, need one thing.  He needed release he needed to fill JR with his seed. He wanted to rut and mark until he couldn’t breathe anything but the other man’s scent. On him, around him and in the air long after they were done. He could hear JR cursing when a nip to his shoulder became an actual bite and he tasted iron on his lips.

“Ian!” JR pawed at him as he tried to push at Ian’s chest to relieve some of the pressure.“Snap out of it, you’re actually hurting me.”

Those were the words that got through to him. Ian blinked as the fog in his brain lifted. He’d already come once inside JR but his cock was well on it’s way to giving him a third, probably dry, orgasm that day. He hoped to god this was it. JR looked wrecked and he was exhausted.  “I’m sorry,” Ian managed to whimper. When he came a third time the condom was already full and he didn’t have that much left inside. He pulled out and JR gave a low sound of pain. Ian collapsed next to JR and shuddered. It was over, he hoped. The condom slipped off and he fumbled to handle it. A part of him growled with glee. JR was his. There was a mess, they were a mess. The fog was gone though, his cock was finally soft again and his brain was slowly beginning to function. “JR?” He struggled to rest on his elbow. “JR? I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Ian gave the older man a worried, exhausted look. He was so tired. “Please be okay.”

Turns out the bite wasn’t really that deep, good thing Ian didn’t have sharp teeth. JR caught his breath after a few moments of struggle and turned to look at his worried friend. Lover. No longer just a friend. “I think you just fucked my brains out.” JR decided after he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. “But, I’m okay, Bobo. I’m okay.” He couldn’t bring himself to move so he just tried to get comfortable.  
  
Ian curled up against JR and buried his head into the other man’s neck. “I can’t lose you.” He stressed again. I just can’t.”

“You won’t, you hear me? I promise.” JR stroked Ian’s cheek with the last strength he could muster.

They drifted off to sleep with Ian snuggled as close as possible to JR.

When morning came the fog had lifted. JR woke alone in the tent and he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He dragged himself to his knees and swore at how sticky he felt. He looked at the scattered clothing and sighed. It had really happened. He checked his watch for the time. Nine o’clock. He’d slept in. He dragged himself to his feet and groped for some cleansing clothes he always kept in his backpack. With a weary sigh he cleaned himself up and got up.

He was glad he had a pair of sweats in his pack because jeans? No. His ass hurt. He pulled on the snug harley sweats with a white shirt and yawned. He needed to wash up in the stream. That might help. He wandered out of the tent and saw Ian crouched from throwing up. “Hey,” he reached Ian quickly. “What’s the matter?”

Ian gave a weak laugh as he rubbed his chest. “Everything. I think the drug’s worn off, whatever it was.”

JR threw his arm around Ian’s shoulders and hugged him close. He didn’t allow Ian to break away and let the man sob into his shoulder. He stroked Ian’s hair and let him get it all out. “I love you, Bobo. You know that. I always will.”

“Really?” Ian sniffled, head still resting on JR’s shoulder. He clung to the older man.

“Of course really,” JR rolled his eyes. “Now, let's get off this damn mountain and fuck in a proper bed. You are never fucking me on the stone cold ground again. My back is killing me.”

Ian couldn’t halt a traitorous giggle and promised. “I’ll be better next time.” He was fully clothed as he lifted his head finally. He was all set to kiss JR but then he frowned. “You don’t want to kiss me, I just threw up.”

JR just laughed at him. “Never change. By the way, you're packing up camp. I'm going to to get cleaned up."

Ian couldn't argue with that.

*FIN*


End file.
